After Game Party
by reconghost5
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup share a talk and a dance together. Oneshot. Modern AU


**Authors Note: So I took a small break from writing "She's Worth The Pain Of Love" and planning my next AU HTTYD story and wrote this little oneshot in the mean time. Now I will say the idea popped into my head while listening to the Luke Bryan song "Play It Again" So yeah. Oh and for all you HTTYD fans who have read my other AU "A Day To Remember" there have been a few complications with that story. So please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon in any way, shape, or form.**

He didn't know why he even went to these get togethers. He didn't know anyone. In fact he didn't really have any friends. No one really liked him either. Hiccup walked over to the cooler a pulled out a soda sighing as he cracked the can open. He could hear his cousin being boasting about the awesome game he had over by the circle of trucks. Snotlout was the star quarterback of the Berk Vikings. It was now the after game party hosted by the school for all the players, cheerleaders, and other participants. The only reason Hiccup was allowed was because he was pretty much the towel boy. Well he use to be until the accident. But hehe guessed couch Gobber just like to keep him around. At that thought Hiccup looked down to where his lower left leg use to be only to see the metal replacement.

Hiccup began to feel a pain in his left knee and looked for the nearest unoccupied truck tailgate. When he found one he sat down and looked around taking a sip from his soda. The party was basically a late night tailgating party in the dirt parking lot outside the football field. He could see people walking around and chatting with each other and hear the sound of the loud music. He felt another throb of pain in his knee. looking down to it, he began to rub it trying to sooth the pain. While he was busy nursing his knee, he didn't notice the person approaching him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" The person asked startling him making him jump.

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid Hofferson, on of the star cheerleaders. His eyes went wide. She was the definition of the perfect girl. Average height, blond with blue eyes, and a somewhat could light up the darkest of rooms. And she was asking if she could sit with him. He swore his heart stopped. "Da, uh, um, y-Yeah sure," he stuttered out awkwardly.

Astrid just giggled at his stuttering and took a seat. "Thanks Hiccup," she said to him.

'Holy shit! She knows my name!' He thought to himself looking back to his knee, to afraid to make eye contact with the girl. "No problem."

After several more minutes,ties of awkward silence Astrid decided to break it. "So that was really cool what you did Hiccup," she said to him smiling softly. Hiccup looked up to her with a quizzical look. Astrid rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You know the black dog, the SUV, you saving the dog and uh... your leg."

Hiccup the rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess. Just couldn't let the little guy get hit." He said looking back down slightly blushing.

"Little guy? That dog was as big as you," Astrid said with a laugh also hearing a chuckle from the scrawny boy next to her. "So do you know what happened to him?"

Hiccup me and back supporting his weight with his hands and smiled. "Yeah, I adopted him. I call him Toothless," Hiccup said proudly.

"Where does Toothless come from?" Astrid asked him with a laugh genuinely curious about the dogs odd name.

"Well it's weird. I noticed when he pants, his lips curl over his teeth. Makes him look both stupid and adorable," he said laughing at the memory of that.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of that. "That does sound pretty funny."

"So Astrid," Hiccup began to ask. "What made you come over here? Shouldn't you be hanging with the other cheerleaders?"

Astrid looked to the boy and let out a soft giggle. "Well all the others are over there drooling over Snotlout and his friends, and I can only take so much of his gloating," she answered truthfully with a smile. "And you looked lonely. Figured I'd come talk to you."

"Well be lucky you didn't have to grab..." Hiccup was then cut off mid sentence by Astrid hopping up with a big smile.

Astrid turned to face Hiccup. "Oh my God Hiccup, I love this song! Come dance with me!" She said really excited.

Before Hiccup had time to protest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the tailgate and onto his feet. Finally Hiccup had a chance to speak. "Astrid, I can't dance. My leg remember," he said looking,g down not wanting to see her disappointed face.

"Hiccup, it's fine. Its a slow song anyway. Here," Astrid grabbed his hands and put them on her waist and put hers around his neck. "Just follow my lead," she said sweetly as he looked up his eyes meeting hers.

When their eyes met, Hiccup felt like he was staring into the ocean. Her eyes were beautiful. As they danced, they began to pull each other closer. Soon Astrid was laying her head against his chest smiling and Hiccup was resting his head on top of hers, his arms now wrapped all the way around her.

When the music stopped it was announced that the party was over. Hiccup and Astrid pulled apparent and she back into his eyes. She then pulled him in and locked her lips with his.

Hiccup began to feel fireworks shoot off inside of him. He pushed in and deep end the kiss but before to long Astrid broke the kiss.

"Thanks Hiccup. I had fun," Astrid said giving him one last soft kiss. "I'll see at school on Monday."

Hiccup smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. See you then," he said with a large smile. Astrid turned away and walked off as he put his hands in his pockets. 'Maybe I'll come to these things more often,' Hiccup thought before turning around and leaving as well.

**Authors Note: So Yeah sorry it was short. I hope you all enjoyed though. So yeah please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow. I would love that. So much so that I would puke rainbows and shart pixie dust. DG27 signing off. Deuces**


End file.
